A Strange New World
by MLPpegasister
Summary: In the real world, two friends accidently find a portal to Equestria and soon meet the Mane Six. The famous six help them on their journey back home but without knowing the consequences
1. The Field Trip

_**My Little Pony: Fanfic**_

_**Chapter One: The Field Trip**_

_**Today was the day. The whole fifth grade was going on a field trip to the horse museum. I love horses, but some people were complaining. I couldn't understand why**_**, I mean who doesn't want to ride on a horses back? Anyway**_**- " Alexa?", my teacher called, "How about you?" Uh-oh! Big fat F! "Uh..", I stalled. I looked at the board. Apperently we were talking about horses. I knew this one. "Horses use them to eat from, or drink.", I said. That was a close one! " Very good!", she said. **_

_**"Alright everyone! Get your lunches!" I ran to my cubbie hole to get my lunch. Everybody lined up. "Start walking.", said Mrs. Mongumery. Mrs. Mongumery is very young and tall with long, beautiful wavy hair. She likes to wear dresses or long skirts. We started walking down the hall. when we got to the buses, I automaticly knew who I was going to sit by. I got in and sat by Amy, my best friend.**_

_**"Hi!", she said. I smiled. She's always so happy. "Are you excited?", I asked. "Very!", she replied. "Me too! What group are you in?" "I'm in Mrs. Mongumery"s group." "Cool! So am I!" " We'll get to explore together!" The buses stop moving. "We're here!", called Mrs. Mongumery. I looked at Amy. She gave me a big smile.**_

_**We waited until everyone else got off, then we got off. We ran to Mrs. Mongumery. "Okay, let's go in!", she said. We walked inside. I was so excited! But then I saw them. the statues, paintings, all the exibits, they looked like cartoons! I glanced at Amy. She also looked confused. Everyone else looked as if they thought it was normal. **_

_**Amy walked over to me. " How strange.", she said. I didn't answer. We walked over to a painting. It was a picture of an apple tree. "Hmmm, weird.", I said. I gasped. I didn't hear anyone else! I turned around. No one! Amy turned around and uttered a shocked cry. We ran around, franticly searching the same places over and over again. We were about to give up when I noticed a strange door. "Hey!", I said, " That wasn't there before!" She looked up. **_

_**"Let's go in.", she said. The door had a castle painted on. I grabbed the doornob and open the door. There was a huge blue swirly trying to suck us in! "oh!", I cried out. I couldn't move! **_


	2. A Mysterious World

_**Chapter 2: The Mysterious World**_

_**I woke up in a chicken pen. "Alexa?", Amy asked, "Are you okay?" I groaned. "Where are we?", I asked. I turned to her and gasped. She looked like one of the cartoon horses in the museum! "This is beyond weird!", I said. "What's on your flank?", Amy asked. I looked. There was a little tatto0 of a pink dimond on my flank. "Wow, it's pretty. What's yours?", I asked.**_

_**I jumped when I felt something on my back. Wings! I had wings! "Amy look!" , I shouted. She gasped. "You can fly!" "You have a horn!", I said. She looked up. " Cool!", she exclaimed. **_

_**"Who"s there?", said a voice, "I-I mean if you want to say." "We crashed!", I explained. The door opened and a shy looking pony stepped in. "Oh dear, are you ok? Come out." , she said. we stepped out into the fresh air. I flapped my wings and rose in the air a little. "I'm Fluttershy.", She said, "Who are you?" We couldn't say our real names. Fluttershy isn't exactly a normal name. " I'm Diamond Rose. And this is-"I looked at her tattue. It had hearts. "-Lemon Hearts", I explained.**_

_**"We're so sorry for crashing in your chicken pen", Amy said. "It's alright, you couldn't control it.", Fluttershy said, "Are you new here?" "Yes", I said. " Ponyville Is straight up ahead. If that's where you're headed. Goodbye!", she said. She walked back to her house. Let's go.", Amy said. **_


	3. Princess Of Ponyville

_**We walked untel we saw a small town. "That must be Ponyville!", I said. We walked to a door with a house the shape of a tree and knocked. The door slowly opened and a purple pony peeked out. She had wings and a horn. She wore a crown with a purple star shaped diamond on it and she wore a pretty pink dress. "Oh, hello. Who are you?", the purple pony asked. "I'm Lemon Hearts and this is Diamond Rose.", Amy explained. "Nice to meet you! I'm Twilght Sparkle.", the purple pony said.**_

_**"Are you new here?", she asked. "Yes", Amy and I said in unision."Do you want me to give you a tour?",Twilight said."Sure!", said Amy. She walked outside."HeyTwilight!", Said another voice. A blue pony with a rainbow mane came into view. "Hey Rainbow.", said Twilight. "Who are you guys?", the pony asked. "This is Diamond Rose and Lemon Hearts. They're new here.", said Twilight. "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash.", she said. "Hi.", I said. "Where are you from?", Rainbow Dash asked. We were formaly living in a human world in Manhatten. "Um... we are from Manhatten.", I responded. We started to walk towards a beautifuly decorated building. "Oh, you mean Manehatten? That's cool.", said Twilight.**_

_**We stopped at a building that looked like it was made of candy. "This is Sugercube Corner.", said Twilight. "Wow...", I said. We walked towards the door and went inside. it looked the same as the outside. "Hello there!", said a pink pony with a dark pink mane, "I'm Pinkie Pie! Are you two new here?" She didn't give me time to answer. "Cause I know everyone in ponyville. I mean everyone! But I don't reconize you two!" "I'm Lemon Hearts and this is Diamond Rose.", Amy replied, pointing at me. "Well I have to go babysit the baby Cakes! See you later!", she said and bounced away.**_

_**We started off towards a pink, blue, and purple building. It was decorated with sparkly ribbons. A humming white pony with curled purple hair gracefully walked out carrying a basket full of very fashionable clothes. " Oh, hello. Rainbow Dash, I was just looking for you! I have a client with your same color coat and I was wondering if you could help me out by trying on a few things.", she looked at us ,"Oh I apoloigize for being so rude. who are you?", she had an accent that sounded a little British. " I'm Diamond Rose and this is A- oh um I mean Lemon Hearts.", I replied. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Rarity, although I am very busy, bye!", she said and trotted away.**_

_**"That was the Carousel Boutique", Rainbow Dash said."Cool.", Amy replied. "There's only one more place to go," Twilight said. We ran to a place Twilight said was called Sweet Apple Acres. An orange pony with blond hair came to greet us. She wore a brown cowboy hat. "Hey, Twilight. Hey, Rainbow. What are ya'll doin' over here?" "We are giving Diamond Rose and Lemon Hearts a tour around Ponyville." Rainbow Dash answered. "Nice to meet ya'," she said. "I'm Applejack. Hope you like it here"**_


End file.
